Primero te pienso
by AnthonyBL
Summary: Cómo hacer para borrarte si quedaste para siempre, en la memoria de mi piel, en los tatuajes de mi mente. Cómo hacer para borrarte si por más que me resisto, primero te pienso y luego… Y luego existo… Edward y Bella tienen una discusión ¿Cual será el desenlace de esto? UA Todos Humanos.


**PRIMERO TE PIENSO.**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ESTÁ BASADA EN LA CANCIÓN HOMONIMA DE AU-D.**

 **NOTA:** Este fic participa del Reto " Mi canción favorita, es una historia del foro " "Blood Space".

 **EDWARD POV**

Mi Bella, dime como podré olvidarte, si estás tatuada en mi mente y mi corazón. Mi Bella quiero que vuelvas a mí, quisiera que volvamos a ser uno solo.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Bella. ¡Bella! —Decía mientras golpeaba el cristal de la camioneta de mi esposa. —Ábreme ¡Maldición!

—Déjame, déjame ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Olvídame! —Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras encendía su auto.

— ¡Bella! —Grité al aire, viendo como la camioneta desaparecía a lo lejos.

Le marqué al teléfono, pero no servía de nada, siempre me mandaba al buzón. Ya me estaba desesperando. Cuando le envié el mensaje.

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

Mi Bella, estar aquí es una agonía. Me pides que te olvide pero ¿Cómo lo hago? Olvidarte es como pedir a mi corazón que deje de latir, como pedirle a mis pulmones que dejen de respirar.

Aquí me siento inútil, sin poder hacer nada. Solo me queda aferrarme a mi imaginación. Imaginar que tu yo aún estamos juntos.

Todo me recuerda a ti. En la mañana mientras me dirigía a casa veía cada lugar en el que estuvimos. Aquel parque en el que te declaré mi amor. Aquella esquina en donde con globos te pedí que te cases conmigo. Aquel árbol en donde me robaste un beso.

Me duché y me encerré en mi cuarto de audio y toqué esa nana que había compuesto, hace varios años, para ti.

Ahí me di cuenta que jamás podré olvidarte. Jamás seré libre, porque soy el que nació para amarte y para amarte vive.

 **BELLA POV**

¿Dónde estaba Edward? Esta mañana me desperté y no estaba a mi lado. Me cepillé los dientes, desayuné y Edward aun no regresaba. ¿A dónde se habría ido?

Ya me había cansado de estar sola cuando escuché abrirse la puerta de la casa. Era Edward, le sonreí, pero él no me devolvió el gesto. Estaba raro le tomé la mano pero fue como si nada.

Tenía los ojos rojos, el cabello despeinado y parecía no haber dormido últimamente.

— ¿Qué te sucede, amor? —Le pregunté, pero fue en vano porque no respondió.

—Edward, contéstame —Le dije casi llorando.

Edward se metió al baño a ducharse, tal vez estaba estresado. Lo dejé tranquilizarse así que fui al cuarto de audio. Aquí teníamos el piano y las consolas de Edward. Me senté sobre un parlante.

A la media hora entró Edward y se sentó frente al piano, siempre tocaba para relajarse. Empezó a tocar la nana que había compuesto para mí, mientras la tocaba muchas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Luego de un rato salió sin dirigirme una sola palabra. Frustrada y con mi corazón herido, tomé su guitarra favorita y la estrelle varias veces contra la pared, dejándola hecha pedazos.

Salí de la habitación y vi que Edward estaba tomando su chaqueta para salir a la calle, se subió a su volvo pero creo que no se dio cuenta que me subí en el asiento del copiloto.

Qué raro fue ver que se detuvo en el parqueadero del hospital, se bajó y yo hice lo mismo, entró al hospital y habló con un médico.

—Lo siento mucho, acaba de fallecer —Le dijo el doctor.

No entendía nada ¿Quién había muerto? Por su actitud, debe haber sido algún familiar cercano.

— ¿Puedo verla? —Preguntó con la voz rota.

—Adelante, está en la misma habitación. —Respondió el doctor.

Edward entró en una habitación que decía "Cuidados intensivos" Lo que vi sobre la cama me heló

Junto a unos ostentosos aparatos, me encontraba yo cubierta del cuello para abajo con una sábana blanca. Edward lloraba a mi lado. Entonces recordé:

 **FLASHBACK.**

Edward estaba revisando el volvo para poder irnos a la playa a celebrar nuestro tercer aniversario. Cuando una vibración sobre la mesa llamó mi atención.

Era el celular de Edward. Le había llegado un mensaje en el whatsapp. Caminé hasta el móvil y abrí el mensaje.

" _Qué bueno que tu mujer no se dio cuenta"_ Decía el mensaje de una tal Jessica.

Recordé que Jessica era la secretaria del Jefe de Edward y la muy per…a estaba obsesionada con él. Al parecer Edward había caído en sus garras.

Salí de la casa y le tiré el móvil a mi "Esposo". Me subí a mi camioneta. Edward trataba de abrir la puerta, sin obtener resultados.

Manejé sin ver por dónde iba, solo quería irme lejos. Recibía llamadas de Edward pero decidí no contestar. Hasta que me llegó un mensaje, lo abrí y decía.

"FELIZ ANIVERSARIO, AMOR" Acompañado de una imagen donde había un peluche rosado. De los que vendía la hermana de Jessica. Ahí me sentí morir, literalmente, ya que un autobús venía contra mi camioneta. Y todo se volvió negro.

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

 **EDWARD POV.**

Mi Bella yacía inmóvil en la camilla. Todo por mi culpa, no debí haberle pedido ese peluche a Jessica.

Le tomé la mano y empecé a hacer una plegaria al cielo. Luego me quedé viéndola mientras aún estaba un poco cálida.

—Cómo hacer para borrarte si quedaste para siempre, en la memoria de mi piel, en los tatuajes de mi mente. Cómo hacer para borrarte si por más que me resisto, primero te pienso y luego… Y luego existo…

Me levanté, no soportaba verla así, le di un beso en la frente y cuando me aleje para irme una mano detuvo la mia.


End file.
